Broken Soul
by Aeris Cetra
Summary: the world needs to be saved and only she can do it. but along the way the twisted of fate may change all. note: sorry this well be a slow plot so be in for alot of reading. Also note that this is a rewrite of the story from earlier, please review.
1. Mother last words

summary

Aeris is the remaining of the Cetra, a sole survivor, and an almost forgotten page in history. But her race had an awesome unbelievable genius powers. The Turks arrangements are to identify Aeris and furthermore kidnapped her. Others seek to acquire her life. As legend says if you kill a Cetra, you gain their power and are able to gain everything you heart desires. That one out every 100000 Cetra is born into the world with their fate and course already sealed before them. Along with the job comes great risk and sometimes the Cetra is not ever heard of or seen again. They disappear without a trace and it's almost like they never existed. On the day of Aeris mother death, she receives a special gift. One that is key to everyone future.

Aeris keeps secrets that may save the planet. She is not like other children. She can do things children normally can't do. When Aeris life is in danger but by a twist of fate she cloud and the others met her. Cloud learns she is no ordinary girl, and that his new mission is protect her with his life. Cloud has no idea what he just got himself into.

Little does either side know, both sides have a secret that could threaten everyone on all sides. That everyone who is a part of this has been chosen to either save or destroy the planet. One of which can leave the planet on the thread of never existing, now the time has come and all sides must come to own there point. What side will win? Well their planet survives or well they be doomed to what lies beneath the broken glass. The legend begins.

(please know the first part is a monologs for Aeris some of her own thoughts. Its just the next paragraph.)

Sometimes hero's have to form in a way that so heart breaking, it cannot be explained easily. But thats ok. But somehow every well turn alright in the end. Heroes do exist but not in a form most people expect. Usually we think of heroes as someone who wears suits and run around saving people. Normal from the bad guy or rich man. But that is not always the case. Heroes sometimes are ordinarily people like you and me. Sometimes the broken hearten are the biggest hero's and heroines that are made. Ones who are determined to pick themselves up. carry themselves on when all odds are against them. The world full of good and bad all around as. Are paths aren't always very clear, but that what makes life fun. we never know what going to be thrown at as. unprecedented hits and unexpected turns.

Hero sometimes only exist in story books. the world can be a cruel place. with alot hatred, illness, distrust, betrayal and killing. There isn't always hero along the theft and murder is a common sight for some to see. think about it how life would be if everyone were welling to follow the laws of the land. there be no murder, no betrayal and hardly even death. But sometimes killing in should be used only if in defense. life is sometime cut short, dew to these unequal injustices. furthermore sometimes the only thing you get is hurts and lies. desires and dreams are sometimes just words, silly false insights that down have a real meaning behind it. That is something I had to learned when I was young.

But now I know what I want to be. Someone others can look up to as a roll model. My life cant be sum up into a few words or a few pages. So if you sit tight and listen to my story. I hope it is touching and warm to those without hope, or those who learned to live without hope. My story is a sad one full of hurt and lies. But you find, that even in times were I hurt the most something good always was waiting for me. But no matter how bad things got for me there was still hope in it own way. My story isn't for ill or broken hearten. If someone told you my life was happy they lied. Here is my story first you well laugh and then you well cry do not say you hadn't been warned.

The rain was pouring, The wet cold drops hitting my face. Then it started the beginning of a new life, my life. Pools of water all about me. I looked down at mother as she looked up at me her eyes consumed in fear. she was breathing really hard there was not anything I could do. The bullet had already was taking its effect. blood soak every where in sight. She was in pain, but we had no money so I could not do anything to make her feel more comfortable. The rain cause to the blood to look like little cuts. dozens of them in a way, to many to count. Because of the rain it looked even more like battle wounds.

Please if it was a dream wake me up I thought, but I knew it wasn't a dream. This time it was real. It felt like I was in a movie, you know the sad ones that doesn't have a very happy ending. She looked at me with scared eyes was their really an afterlife? was this life just it? Or was that make believe? She knew she was dying, and that this was real her last moments alive. Scientist say that once we die we do not exist anymore. To me that was a depressing thought. Minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days.

If there was a hell on earth this moment would truly be it. I held my mother hand, lightly stoking her hair off to the sides of her head. Praying for a miracle to happen. but miracles wasn't something that happen every day. She looked like she was only on the edge of a light sleep. when we all die we all look peaceful. only appearing to be in a deep sleep. that how I viewed death, not as a sad thing but more of a rest from the remainder of the world. just a rest away from cares. We were in midgar this would be my first time here and my Mothers last. No animals lived here, no plants grew here for that matter ether. All around as was ugly junk mental. A stone way, with concrete steps. At the bottom of the steps was a stone way. It was strange the city seem big and scary in its own way.

We were supposed to only make the one stop. But that wasn't possible for us because we were on the train and it was assaulted. By no other then Shinra. buried control unit the Turks. Apparently the scientist did not want my mother and me to escape the lab were they did horrible experiments to us. Some of my memories had may never came back fully together. Who know may never full come back. We both barely made it here, yet very soon only I made it here. We came all the way from a terrible place. it wasn't fair mother and I did not deserve this.

But it was something I was use to. Like I said I just had escape the shinra ink. A company that was know for fighters and scientist and secrets. The old train had finally made its stop, people now getting off or on. Was this are stop? My arm flew to my mother right arm as I shock her softly. "we are here mother," I said smiling. We were finally here I thought. My mother eyes shot open and her head sightly turned. she still was suffering from great pain as she stood up, gaining up her strength to walk. she move only a few steps until she fell back down near the edge of the steps. screaming in pain hitting the platform hard on her back. I was only nine years old and I had only had the one outfit. It was an one piece blue dress and I did not have any shoes. My hair was brown it was normally put in a ponytail with it twisted. there were other people were getting off the train. But they were walking around us. They looked at as they just passed on by. People looked at as but they decided to just continued to walk. As nothing had happened. Was everyone here like that?

my mother was to massive to carry by myself what was going to do? Mother we are here we final made it! see look." I said with cheer and trying to keep my hopes up. "mother I am going to try to get help" I said as I set my mother down carefully. "no Aeris don't." she said as I ran and grab a man arm who was walking by. He wore a green lime shirt with black jeans. His tennis shoes were really beat up. The man appeared to be in his late 70s. his eyes were a light blue, and he a scar that started at his upper left and when to his lower left eye. His hair was starting to turn gray and the parts that had not turned gray was still was a jet black.

"please help her." I pleaded with him as I grab his wrist. "do you have any money?" he said in a cold chilling voice."cant you see she is dying and that if she doesn't get help she wont make it. don't you have a heart?" he then kept interrupting me before I could finish. "That is business girl learn it. he responded. "We don't have any money we were attacked on the train. You dare to ask us for money at a times like this when we used the last of it? If it helps I well work off the debt." I said pleading him to be fair. The man looked at me coldly like he had no feeling and emotions to him. "don't waste my time on foolishness girl. he said as he pulled himself free and when on his way marry way. I hope he would later regret that I thought.

A few minutes later I was right by my mother side again holding her hand. "hold on mother you got to hold on please, you have so much ahead of you. You have to live for my shake at least please." I said as tears filled up in my eyes. "Aeris dear come closer." said mother grasping really hard, she looked at me with a smile on her face. Why was she she smiling. I when to grab her hand with my right. "yes mother." I asked with her hand to my face "Aeris I don't have long..." she said as she began to cough up blood and more pain shot throw out her, she shut her eyes in deep pain. "mother what is it?" I asked hoping she could hear me. Her breathing begins to speed up like she was drowning in her own blood.

"Aeris ... take... take... it? she said in pauses almost under her breathe. It seems that the pain was still getting to her. "Take what?" I asked "its in my left bag it is important you have it." said mother looking like the light was draining from her eyes. her face a super pale white now. I hurried and pulled this small bag out from under her and open it.

A stone was inside her bag. it was truly beautiful the stone was a pure clear white stone almost like a pearl. But there was a hint of gray in it. "what is this?" I asked confused about the gift I just received. "it is the white materia, promise me you're never let it out of your sight! hold on to it and never let it go. always have it remain in your sight." she said as more blood was now running down her right cheek, "so why was this white materia so important mother?" I asked hoping to get an answer from her.

"its important because someday it could save your life and the planet. This is a rare item its the only one know to exist in this world Aeris." said my mother "but why do you have it then? how did you get this?" I asked wondering what the hell I was going to have to do with this stone. She closed her eyes and her breath was now super slow. I ran back to her right side and grab her hand yet again. she was growing colder and become weaker with each passing second now.

"Aeris I love you," she said. "then something happened that I didn't expected, there was another women began to run up the stairway. Was she going to help as? "My what happen here?" she asked holding my mother head upwards, and checking her heart beat she then shock her head in disbelieve. "how could anyone just stand there and do nothing?" she said discussed. she placed her head down as she pulled an item from her bag. she wore a green dress with white neat apron on her. Her hair was a nice shade of light brown and it was pulled up into a bun. She also wore old beat up brown tennis shoes, her eyes were a deep ice hazel blue. She then picked up my mother head again slipping a pillow under her head. My mother eyes open a bit as she looked at the women holding her. "please take Aeris somewhere safe." begged my mother as she shut her eyes for last time. She then stop breathing.

"Hey there hold on. Who are you? are you this young girls mother?" she said shaking my mother. but my mother would not reply to her. never again would she ever reply, my mother was now out of my life. the lady who saw this only moments ago continue to shake her hoping she would wake up. raising her head to check her purse. she looked down at her then looked up at me with sad eyes. "she dead, I am sorry little one." she said as I was crying about to cry. I step a few feet back not believing my eyes. "But she promised we are going to have a new life a wonderful new place to live. What I am I going to do?" I asked the Women who now sat my mother head down on the floor with gentleness.

"there, there little one everything well be alright." she said trying to hug me. I step backwards a few more steps and hit the edge of the train. "no I wont. My only chance of surviving was her. She gave her life for me on the train. They aimed the gun at me, and she pushed me out of the way. She doesn't deserve to die like this." I said with my cheeks turning red with the tears running down my face. "what is your name, I well help you I promise. I know I cant replace you're late mother but at least let me try to help." she asked holding her hand out to me. I paused for a few seconds then looked up at her. "My name is Aeris... Aeris Gainsborough." I said as my hand lightly when in to touched hers. "Aeris is it my name is Elmyra. Nice to met you Aeris, now dry those tears your be alright." said Elmyra

a few days later I sat at the table in her house three days it had been since mother died. Now here I was staying at the home of someone I completely did not know. At least I should grateful, I had a home and wasn't out on the streets. She evened saw to it my mother was buried nicely. Then I saw him he looked to be about Elmyra Age he had black hair with green eyes. He wore what I believed was a shinra outfit. blood soak his shirt with even more blood coming down his lips. "who are you? I asked totally shocked at what I was seeing. "don't be scared I am Elmyra Husband. Please tell her I love her." said the man as he faded away. I started shaking really bad like I was about to cry.

I heard my mother voice call out to me Second later. the sounded like it came from right behind me. "Aeris dear, are you OK?" I turned around to look but my mother was not there. Was I imagining all this? scared I started to cry because I just remember. she had be dead since only a few days earlier. Elmyra walks in and looks at me. "Are your ready to..." she stops her tracks seeing the fact that I was crying. "whats wrong Aeris?" she said looking at me strangely. She set the meal plate down and run to comfort me. " mom... please don't cry... someone close to you have just died. His spirit was coming to see you, but he already returned to the planet." I blurred out without thinking what I was saying."Oh that non-since there no such then as ghost. you just hungry, lets eat ok? Tomorrow we be going out to eat somewhere nice to eat.

many days later.

I was in my room, laying down relaxing near the end of the day. My door open and Elmyra face was completely red with tears running down her face how did you know?" she asked, "I do not know what happen I saw him in the same room and then he disappeared. "he said to tell you that he loved you." I replied hoping she would drop the subject. "because I just discover he dead." she said I hugged her. "mother everything is going to be alright." I said she looked at me confused. "that the first time you ever called me mother. "I might as well since you're taking care of me now." she buried her head on my left leg "I guess so." she said with a tears running down her cheeks. I then held her tight and knew that this was going to be a long journey for me to start on my own.

(Please review I want to have a good story and trying to make it worth the reading. feel free to tell me your honest thoughts. oh and note I always call Aerith by what her name first was from the start which was Aeris. so its Aeris for me is for me so please don't point that out. this story also has spoilers in here. Also im trying to write it from a first person point of view. most of this story well be Aeris point of view. any reviews? any at all? oh I need to thank all those who are helping me out with editing. I cant make this story possible without you.)


	2. The turks and shinra Ink

a few brief years passed

I continued going to school and started to celebrate life for once. I might as well, Because I was final free or I thought I was. Then it hit me today was the day mother had ceased only a few years previous. This had been the same very day that marked the beginning of a starting of a different life. I can never change who I was and where I came years of my life was full of abuse and those experiments. but that was when I was nine. I so happened to be 12 now.

I had only started school when I was ten. I had no idea that I was far behind in school. That wasn't my fault that wasn't also my choice to make. It really sucks trying to catch up, when so fair behind. You do not only have to catch up with all the school work. You also study twice as hard on your own time. But some good already came out of the rotten life I already spent. At least I was not in a lab for my whole life. At least I was free of the abuse. I would never be free of the marks and scars. The pain of those trauma flash backs. But life at least was kind enough to give me a good card. I can think of many I rather complain about then getting up showering and going to school. Things I would not prefer before school. I had a real foster mother. That was something was still painful to deal with.

My real mother was dead and yet I was not completely alone in the world. I would not have to deal with the pain of being in a maze. With a shock collar around my neck. One that hurt and bruised me. Leaving a purple or black skin. If I was not running fast enough for the scientist taste. It was nice because now, I had a few dresses my mother picked them out for me. I did not have to wear only one outfit everyday and pray to god that it got washed once every few days. Thought there was one thing, that still frightened me my remembrances. The memories of assault, abuse, the falsehoods. The list goes on. Even when the school bell rings it reminds me of the bells they had rung the day we escaped that life. Red lights also sent chills down my spine in its own ways.

The bell ring. Causing me to jump a little. It was time to come in for more schooling. I knew it was time to go inside. There I was going to run inside and hope the late bell didn't ring. I was half way in through the door, when I fell down backwards on my butt. "hey watch were your going!" I yelled at him now trying to get back up. I dropped all my school books on the ground well there when my chances of being on time. But if I was lucky enough maybe I make it before the tardy bell. I tried to hurry and gather them up, throwing them all into a pile. Picking up all the papers I had dropped. really fast in a quick like matter I was trying to at least be in before the next bell. I hadn't even looked up at him yet. All I could see were his black boots. he handed me his right hand. I did not grab it and stood up on my own brushing myself off.

"Hey here you are you missed this piece of paper." he said handing it to me. I grab it and I then push him away.

He grasped a little like he was in pain. I looked up and that when I first saw him, for the very first was a tall man wearing a favorable midnight blue suit with regular dark blue pants, with a black tie neatly tied around his neck. He was about five feet tall and very skinny but he also looked like he was strong to take on rough and tough jobs. He had a dot on the middle of his forehead. His left hand was in his left pocket and his right hand off to his side. He wore black gloves that looked to be wore out. Maybe he had fight with them many times before. It was not hard to tell then that he was a fighter. Because how bet up his gloves were. His hair was a dark black. He wore it to his mid back. He appeared to be only in his earlier 20s, but acted to be in his mid thirty. He had a well cut smooth face, no face hair what so ever. He retained a graceful creamy like skin tone. His eyes were a dingy chocolate brown. He then cleared his throat.

"sorry about that, I was looking for a girl named Aeris do you Know her?" he remarked with a smile.

I accumulated a sickly emotion in my gut. He already determined who I was, I struggled to stand up. I was shaking a little now with nervousness. Trying to think of a fast lie that came at the top of my head. "nope." I said as I tried to make the lie sound less like a lie and more like the truth. I then shoot out as fast as my legs would carry me now trying to run inside. He then hauled my collar to the back of my dress dragging me back. He then observed me in the eyes kneeing down his hand then stroked my face. His hand forcing me to look at him into his eyes and I knew then he meant business. He grinned his eyes seemed to be very cold and inhuman like.

"don't lie to me. It is not very nice to tell lies." he said in a cold tone, I thought for a few seconds, how did he know I was lying. Right off the bat. I tried lying in ways that even I would have believed. He pulled a picture out to look at. He then slapped me, leaving me with flushed cheek. He then gazed at me

"seem you are coming with me young one." He said picking me up and throwing me on to his right shoulder. He pause for a few moments as pausing for a breath. "Your coming back with me to headquarters." he said as he started to walk with me on his shoulders.

"No I do not want to go back. Please don't make me go back." I screamed as a flash of an investigation dormitory across in my head.

"nevertheless orders are to lure you back..." I discontinued him before he could finish.

"If someone were to order you to jump of a bridge would you? without a second thought?" I screamed he then rolled his eyes in amusement.

"if the orders could save my life yes I would. If only I had a nickel every time I heard that one I would be super rich. I wouldn't need this job ether." he said with a joking like tone. he then let out a little heart filled laugh.

"put me down." I protested kicking screaming and pounding into his back with my fists. He then pulled out his cell phone to his left ear. "Im sorry cant do, that orders are orders." he said as he flapped his cell phone began to dial the number. There was now an opening I saw on his back. I knew then that I had to kick him hard or I would not be able to get away. If I was going to go down, I was going to go down with a fight.

If I had to go back to that lab room again I rather be dead first. I gained up all could and kick. He dropped me falling over to one of his knees, and I landed just fine on my feet. I stood up and started to ran the other way he was going. Another guy ran up and box me in two other guards surrounded the other ends.

"Are you OK Tseng," said the man who box me in he wore the same suit as Tseng did but the only different was he was a darker skin tone and his eyes were completely covered with sunglasses. So I couldn't get the mans eye color, he was bold therefore he didn't he any hair.

" Yeah I am alright the brat just tried to escape from me is all. She also kicked me in a place I was still recovering from earlier." said Tseng now trying to stand, he turned a round with blood now soaking his suit. I then heard clapping coming from were I was trying to escape from earlier.

There stood he stood an older man with long black hair down to his mid back. it was put up into a ponytail that when he walked the long hair moved side to side. with his body flowing it made it look natural for him. he wore darken glasses, and a white lab coat. With a black tie neatly around his neck. He also wore a nice white collar shirt making him look formal. His dress was all nice he had nice black pants and black shine shoes. his hands clapped together. his skin was a light skin tone.

"very good for a little child," said the man.

My eyes then shot up and the memories triggered. I then remember who he was. The same very man who did most of the experiments on me. I was now feeling sightly disturbed.

I felt my insides turned again this was the same man who whenever I saw him I knew something bad always happen after. it was him Hojo, mother tried years to get me away from him. it was a nightmare coming back to haunt me all over again. I pushed a guard and started to ran as fast as my feet would carry me. 'get her!" yelled one guard who begins to chase me from behind. one aimed his gun at me Tseng then swinging his Arm elbow into the mans chest and then kicked him in the face.

"are orders were to find and kidnap the girl not kill her, we want her alive not in any shape or way harmed if we can help it." yelled Tseng pissed off as can be,

"why you." shouted the other guard but Tseng already held him off the ground and his hand around his neck in with his left arm. it was before the man could finished his what he was going to say. I turned around again and started to run again.

"now listen carefully and learn your lesson well next time ether of you think of hurting her instilled of trying to kidnap her nicely. I well personally kill you never under state a Turk work. he remarked with a evil grin. he dropped the man on his butt. The hat he wore fell off his head, his eyes were compelely shocked into what just happened. His was now sweating really hard and looked to be really scared. he looked super afraid on what just happen.

"I'm...so...very...sorry...sir." he said looking downwards, shaking really bad he looked like he was about to pee his pants.

I then got inside my own house and locked the doors behind me and fell down on my knees, "is something wrong dear," said my mom as I fall over and started to cry she then wrapped her arms around me and then hugged me. dear are you OK? she said but then the door bell rung.

"mom do not answers that please." I screamed as she when to answer it.

"why not?" she sought an answer instantly observing me with surprise in her eyes.

"because they want me to go with them." I said with sweat coming down my cheeks and scared out of my mind. "she open the door and was about to greet them when Tseng walked into the room I was on the opposed side of the table, right behind my mother. Tseng cleared his voice then looked at me. "we want you to return Aeris to us. We have been searching for her for a long time." said Tseng in a clam tone.

"no! never!" I replied madly because of what happen earlier. "Aeris, you are a very special child. You are of special blood. Your real mother was a 'Ancient'." said Tseng in a normal voice. "you mean Aeris mother was a Ancient? then that is why?" my mother said in shocked. "The Ancients will lead us to a land of supreme happiness. Aeris will be able to bring happiness to all those in the slums. That is why Shinra would like Aeris cooperation..." said Tseng looking at me a little annoyed now. "He's wrong! I am not a Ancient! I am not!" I lied hoping he would get off my back.

I was now really, really pissed off because he followed me home. I could not believe he was low as to follow me. it was big time on my nerve now."But Aeris, surely you hear voices sometimes when you are all alone?" he said in a like he was about to lose his cool.

"No, I do!" not I yelled madly at him. I ran out the front door to get away from him. leaving him alone in the house with my mom.

"I'm sorry but I'm with Aeris on this one, she needs to grow up as a normal girl if possible. I cant return her to you." my mother said I was outside the door and the other four guys from earlier were outside standing there.

I opened the door and ran up the stairs. Tseng followed up after me but I was all ready at the top of them and on the other side of the rails.

"sir you cant go up there this is are house and it is breaking an entry doing that." said my mom in a clam tone.

He then slowly moved up to the middle of the stairs then looked up at me.

"mark my words someday we well be back for you. you well be force to come to headquarters one way or another. said Tseng in a super mad tone he then walked down the remainder of the stairs. " well show you the way out." said my mom. "sorry to bother you miss?" said Tseng

"My name is Elmyra." said my mother. looking up at the man madly because he just threaten her daughter.

"if I may I need to gather my stuff and be off said Tseng sounding a little unaccustomed of his surroundings. he begins to look back at her as he started coming down the stairs. but not before he shot my foster mother a pretty dang good death glare. One that said cold blooded murder in his eyes. He then started to walk father away from the stairs. as I slowly heard the footsteps fade more salient with each step he took closer to the outside of the house. I watched as from the window as they all got into the chopper. The choppers blades where now switched on leaving a notice or ringing in my ear. flying the chopper over are house. I sat down speechless. not moving or letting my guard down one bit until the chopper was completely out of my sight.

(OK I tried to make Tseng sound scary sorry to all you Tseng fans out there if he was not scary enough, But my main goal isnt to make him look like the bad guy ether. You well see why in later chapters.)


	3. the old church in the ruins

an insufficient years pasted by

my high weight and body matured a little bit more. I wore a pink dress clothing with a soft red jacket. My hair remains the same, Light brown with it put up neatly in a twisted ponytail. But that didn't chance the fact I was still being haunted. It was part of my nature to I looked both ways before going down the street. I surely did not want to ran into them again. Those Turks could be away where. The sign were clear now was my chance. I left the safety of my house. my eyes glanced back and forth,

Then I looked up and then down for any signs that i might be followed again. I had only walked a few blocks. When I noticed someone or something was behind me. I turned around to see if I could picked up anything. My eyes greeted me with someone I never met before, let alone never seen before. someone indeed was right behind me. chills fell down my spine. It appeared to be a male his eyes held a gentle tone to them. They were a beautiful light soft blue. But you could also see in his eyes that they held no emotions to them.

next or near to the top of his head was a old fashion pair of sunglasses. he had on a nice blue suit but it wasn't as neatly in order like others I've had observe. in fact it viewed kind of messy. lacking out of the most noticeable things about him was the flaming hot red hair. it was kind of spiky at the top until it got to the neck from there it was as flat as paper. until it reached his mid back. he walked towards me with a rod in his hand. he swung his rod tipping his shoulder over and over again. must of been a habit of his that he picked up along the way.

" And what are you up to?" he grinned with a smile. my eyes shot up to met his eyes not believing my ears. a excuse flashed across my mind fast trying to think of a wise thing to say. "sorry, but I absolutely don't have the time to talk." the answer burred out on its own. "I don't think your going any where!" he replied with a smile that give me the chills. He grab at my wrist I pulled myself away from him. Then it hit me there wasn't no way to deny who he was. a Turk,

How was that I never had seen him before. my mind frozen for a second in complete fear. the sweat began to form to the sides of my cheeks. it when on like this in salient for a few minutes. he was staring at me. I had no idea what to do or say. I was wondering if he was seeing right though me. was he here to kill me or was he here to kidnapped me like the other Turks. or was it he was order to follow along with Tseng duty's. a sudden load noise then cleared the salient. I then noticed he was wearing head gear. how did I mess that before?

"Reno have you found her?" said the voice. Reno head shot to the side. "she standing right in front of me," replied Reno formally. "well what are you waiting for grab her and lets go." said the voice in impatient matter. It was clear to me then who that voice belonged to. I knew now was my best chance to escape. it was very clear I had to do something and that something was to ran. I turned my back to him within seconds and began to run opposed directions. "oh great," said Reno looking like he was ready to kill something. his eyes shot at me as if analyzing how I was running, He then begun to charge right after me from behind me.

it only been a few minutes into the ran when I already hit the wall market. which was in sector 7. that's when tiredness began to catch up with me. It didn't help that i was in a dress which was now soak in sweat. i still had to get away, i needed to put a distance from the Turks and me. good thing I knew this market at the back of my hand. that was something that knowledge I could put use. i remember then a clothing store i've used many times before. maybe I could hide in the bathrooms. I thought. but then again he was still right behind me. that Reno fellow may have already saw me ran in here. i kicked and swing the door open in a flash. I could tell Reno wasn't far behind me. I grasped with a huge breath. knowing i still may lack the air later. as I enter the bathroom I noticed I wasn't the only one in there. a lady, was already in their maybe before I got in there. her hair was a blonde it was well made out. she wore a black suit just like the other Turks.

Her eyes were a beautiful golden brown. her face appear to be a fair soft and smooth appeaser to it. she was young no doubt about that. my guess maybe in her early 20s she stood in front of the sinks. without a second thought I ran into the stall at the other end of the bathroom. my hand swung fast to lock the stall behind me. the door burst open in as Reno had followed right behind me gratefully. my hands began to sweat as my heart began to pound harder then before. he then ran to my stall . my legs jumped up to the top of the toilet sit. Reno kicked the door to the stall down. "you got no where left to run Missy." his voice give off a serious laugh of amuzement. that when my eye beheld my ticket to my way out of here a window that was already had been open. i had only one shot at this. I jumped my hand catching the rod that was above the window. i swung myself right outside the window. "that no fair yo, she cheated." said Reno the women hand slipped Reno mouth before he could finish.

"Oach what was that for Elena. yelled Reno. no time for the question yelled Elena as she pushed and followed after Reno outside the window. " Yo Elena how come you didn't grab her. when you were next to her?" said Reno Elena rudely replied before Reno finished. "because you didn't tell me she was heading my way yelled Elena, "men are such idiots sometimes." she replied as they both landed on their feet.

they were still right behind me. this would cost a lot of my energy to do this but there wasn't any choose. it was a dead end my leg swing upwards as ran up the wall. I kicked myself off the wall now i had to time this perfectly. my body flew right though the air. as I flapped and landed on my knees. the pain string a little from the landing but it was better then being completely trapped by the dead end.

I stood up as a pain shot out to my sides. I knew I had finally pushed my limits. that if I didn't get to safe ground I had failed at escaping. the heart in my chest pounded so hard that it hurt. I dropped to one knee gasping in breathes as fast as my body would allow me. "she over here yelled Reno trying to sound like a hero. shit what was I going to do? I already used up all my energy just trying to get away. I got up and started running again. I had finally reached outside the wall market after 30 minutes of the chase began.

I kept running the ruins and ugly mental was all about. but right now that didn't matter. If my future depended if I got away or not. then something out of the normal caught my eyes. their it stood a tall building. how did this building get here? a better question was why was it out here in the first place? In all my life had i've been in midgar and never knew about it. was it a forgotten page about midgar? it must of been super old the building? maybe it had a great hiding place in it. you never know with old buildings. the windows were of old standards for midgar. so it must of been here for at least over a hundred of years. my body reacted it was like something was calling me. I decided to ran into there with out a second thought. Maybe just maybe there was an exit no one knew about. I shut the door behind me it I looked at the door hoping for some kind of lock. I then saw a dusted like key that laid on the floor. I hurried and grabbed at it and locked the door.

I walked a few steps into the church building sighing and trying to catch my breath. I was trying to manger gaining some of my breathe back. But it was to late because I then heard something pound into the door of the church, I breath a heavy sigh. Man my luck was improving a bit. But it still sucks, I had no where left to ran to now I was trapped. Inside this place ive never been in before. In a hurry my brain was trying to location to a way out of here. I was hoping that I wasn't going to be an easy victim for the Turks now.

The building it self was old as I already noticed. holes inside it walls boards were pulled up near the front of the chapel. the pounding continue behind me. my eyes then shot to the a old door near the back of the chapel. maybe there was a way out that way. the then began to break down. my body threw itself behind a pole. I hoping that this the begaining of my luck beginning to turn.

the door fell over as soon as I was hidden. I grasp for air one more time and held my breath. in walked Tseng with Reno as well. right behind them followed the blonde women I saw from earlier. "it looks like she escaped." said Reno with a sign. and a little sweat forming down to the side of his head. Tseng eye twitched a little with an angry face, the nerve above his forehead was now showing."no way we were right behind her. she couldn't have gotten far." said Tseng not welling to admit his defeat just yet.

"you know the orders search out and find her." yelled Tseng

"yes sir." both Elena and Reno replied.

"Elena you take the front of the church, Reno the back. I well be in the chopper flying over head to make sure she doesn't get out of the church, use force if needed. As for me watched other sides from above. now head out," yelled Tseng.

Reno ran to the front of the chapel, he turned around met you guys on the other side. there was breaking notices why was their breaking notices. my eyes shot up to the top ceiling above me. was the ceiling coming down. I screamed my body yet again reacted before I could stop myself. I rolled outside my hiding place. the wood then fell as soon I moved sweat dripping down my face. "their she is." said Reno who was the floor above he jumped down and landed in front of me.

I jumped up, with hopes to be able to ran outside the exit outside the church. as I got up a huge pain something ive never felt before shot though me. Blood formed a cut on the place that was sore. what just happen. I turned around to see the floor and a heavy piece of mental had hit me. Reno ran and jumped on top of me pinning me to the floor and twisting my hand behind my back.

"That's all forks! mission accomplished," said Reno with a laugh that escaped his lips. my eyes blurred slowly then my eyes shut closed, after a soft cloth pressed against my lips. the smell of it burned a little, with a gut turning smell. My eyes when dark and that was everything I remember before everything when black.


	4. guest under the Turks name

"I awoke sitting up in a sit with my hands cuff and legs bound down in the sit. Tseng had entirely succeeded in his missoin, he was sitting next to me to Rudd it in. His eyes concentrating on my every move. The notices of the blades of the choppers were now ringing in my ears. Elena was sitting right behind me with her eyes glaring at me saying no funny business. I tried to shake my head. But I could not even move so much as an inch. Why was it that I couldn't move?

"what have you done to me? I cant move, I cant feel my body!" I shouted at Tseng who observed at me without so much of insufficient untroubled.

"we recognized you weren't going to come willing. So we decided to spice things up a bit!" remark Reno with a mocking tone. who wasn't sitting next to Tseng but rather behide him.

"In other words we used temporary paralysis on you." explained Elena,

"it effects should wear off soon. But not shortly enough before we take you to headquarters " smirked Tseng my impulse shot up in terror on account I was not just dreaming this. This time it was subsisted was real, I was now going to be subject to Turks watch. Tseng eyes grazed into mine.

"yes this isnt your imagination Aeris, you are now retaining to do things dependent on are term. However I do have to acknowledge you were handful." responded Tseng

"So it did not mattered if I was going to come lightheartedly or not. You were determining this from the beginnings weren't you?" I disputed however Tseng lawful continue to examined me. "weren't you? I remarked wanting a respond.

"yes we were, its are business to make certain the company acquires what they desire." responded Tseng pulling out a book with a pencil. His eyes just met the book as he started handwriting something down. Finally closing it shut after a minute or two writing in it.

"you performed well did you know? I've been trying to kidnapped you for at least over seven years now. Normally I already have my man within a week. So that makes you special in your own way." said Tseng with a chuckle.

"But why force someone into doing something they are against? What did I do to be force into being a research experiment?" I answered in discus.

"if we determine it or not its business. Even if its are converse to are bitter judgment." acknowledged Tseng.

"but it's wrong to do that? Weren't you taught better then this?" I answered, "the inner clam then floundered into are ears. "well are almost to headquarters." said a voice I have not heard in a long time, Rude Voice. Ready to land? replied the voice. "progress on." responded Tseng who eyes shot up to the front of as. The chopper finally landed with it finally turned off. The blades grew more salience by each passing minute. "Is everything In order? asked Tseng standing up after unbuckling his sit belt and jumping out of the chopper.

"Elena it's your turn to bring the prisoner to her room where she be staying. After all she is a female and I think she be more comfortable that way." Said Tseng glaring at her with eyes of I'm counting on you.

"yes sir." responded Elena helping me out of the car pit of the chopper. She moved vastly to get my hands cuff right in front of me. The wrists were so near together that I could blearily exercise my hands almost entirely could not move them at all. A chain was clipped on from there to the shackles. Therefore Elena had some control how fast and slow I moved. There was at least over a hour of salient before I was finally out of the chopper.

"There we go finally! We are all sit to bring you to your room. Are you ready to go up there?" Elena said with a clam gentle voice. " I move my head forward to say yes. Were traded glazes to each other. I am prepare as much as I ever well be, I thought to myself, I stood up and took my first step. But I failed tripping over my own feet. Falling over almost completely face first. But barely catching myself at the sides of the chopper door frame.

" Are you ok?" asked Elena with shock in her voice.

"I'm fine," I remarked grasping for breathe. Man it was actually really still hard to move.

"That it takes it little by little ok?" said Elena finally interrupting the salient. When you usually saw Elena a warrior look in her eyes. She was a warrior all the way out until she complected her missions. In your face type of girl, that shrieked look at me. What surprised me was she seem furthermore to retain a sweet likewise feminine side to her. Perhaps her career called for her to practice being mean that way. It wouldn't be the first for those who are in business.

I continued to keep pushing myself forward. It took about three soldier bodyguards to secure me and abstract me away from the chopper. Just to make sure I did not fracture myself. One bodyguard carried me a little way, Finally at some point i was finally starting to get feeling back to my body again. I near tripped over nine times over my own feet. So the whole time I was trying to put one foot in front of the Finally got were I was staying at eve. The door open to my room opened and out walked Tseng he had even heavy bags under has eyes more then before. Wiping his front hairs to the side of his head. Sweat was running down his face.

"Elena it's about time you finally got here." said Tseng with a rude remark.

"I'm sorry boss, we had a little trouble." but Tseng rudely started interrupting her again.

"more like a lot of trouble if you ask me. But really that is no excuse. No matter makes sure she gets something to eat. Then report back to me for you next task. Do I make myself clear Elena?" respond Tseng

"yes boss." said Elena in a sad gentle tone.

" I well be leaving you now. Is there anything else I can get you?" said Elena clapping her hands together.

"no but there is one thing that I would like to ask." I replied to her question. I then cleared my throat hoping to have the words came out right.

"How can you take such orders from him like that? He so mean to you. He kind of acts like a hard-ass." I asked now wondering how she was going to answer.

"He may seem that way. but he just lacking in sleep is all, he is ordinarily a favorable nice sweet guy. Although however he retains the passed in his dreams. So everyone he ever killed seem to haunt his dreams. He sometimes was force to pull the trigger. Sometimes rarely he found out they were Innocent. Some of them he never recovered mentally wise. He has a lot of those night frights you know? Those are commonly worst then nightmares. Trust me, This occurs once every few months. He means nothing by it. He normally makes up for his rudeness latter. That when he gets better sleep and rest. " replied Elena in his defense she was now faking a smile.

I breathed a heavy sigh, that is because she treasure him. in more then just friend wise, more like love wise. Maybe she did not show it but I knew that look any where. After all I been in love before to but that was in elementary school but that guy moved away.

"can you answer me one more thing? And you cant lie to me!" I asked with a frown, the thought then crossed my mind was this putting my noses into issues where it did not belong?

"Yes what is it?" responded Elena.

"Do you like Tseng more then just friends wise?" I asked,

"sorry can you reword that I didn't understand what your trying to say." remarked Elena.

"I mean do you love Tseng? Does he know you like him?" I replied hoping to get an honest answer from her. She paused for a few seconds, as if to gather her thoughts.

"yes its true I love him. You caught me but he likes someone else and no I decided that its best if he doesn't know the knowledge." responded Elena

"Who does he like?" I asked hoping she would tell me. just then Elena phone when off, Elena answered it within seconds. she continue to talk on the phone for a few minutes then finally she then shut her phone. "It looks like I have to go." said Elena with her hands shaking a bit.

"what is it?" I asked in hopes for an answer.

"It looks like the company needs me tonight. Anyway make yourself at home Aeris. you maybe living here for the next few months. you are know as a guest under the Turks name after all." said Elena running out and shutting the door behide her. leaving me puzzled and lost in thought, man must of been good timing for her and she still haven't answer my question yet. I thought as I noticed she left dirty dishes over in the sink, waiting for someone else to clean them up.

* * *

><p>OK so any more reviews? im hoping you are enjoying the story so far. it took me forever to type this chapter. I been trying to make corrections to all my spelling and errors. anyway I've been working hard on this story. have anyone seen improvement. is their anything else I need to work on? are the charters in place? how well did I do please review.<p> 


	5. That unforgettable face

The following morning my eyes shot up as I heard the door creek a little. I sit up to see the door open with two figures and the light switch on. I sit up to see Elena in the room and Tseng at the doorway. I wasn't in my usual pink dress.

Instead I was using one of Elena old worked outfits. I now wore an old white T-shirt that had faded blue flowers, and pink butterflies on it. It was a tank top piece with soft bell-bottom pants. My hair was still down after I'd taken it out before bed. The soft locks yet again begin to curl. Man It was going to take forever to get my hair the way I want it. That was normally up twisted in a ponytail.

"Oh sorry Aeris, I didn't wake you did I?" said Elena with a gentle calm voice but with a light look of guilt.

"No, you're alright." I responded back I with a reassuring smile.

Elena returned the smile and with a soft giggle.

"Anyway we have someone to guard you while we aren't here. Reno, some punk kid, and a solider from first class are here to see you," said Tseng interrupting the small talk Elena and I were having. Elena sweated a little and walked back towards the door. Tseng looked like he wanted to cut to the chase. I breathed a heavy sign out before gathering more air into my lungs.

"She awake so it's safe to come in." called out Elena

The first one to step in was Reno, no shocker there. Then the next one came in.

He was wielding a buster blade and had this dark black hair that spiked in the back. With these beautiful blue clear eyes. He appeared to be around 21 at most. He wore this purplish tank top shirt. With a nice belt that smoothly fit around his body. His pants were also purple that ended were his brown boots began.

"Hi there! My name is Zack Fair," he said offering out his hand for me to shake it.

My right hand swung to meet his right, to shake it back.

"My name is...," the sentence tattered off. My mouth dropped, agape at who spoke it.

Entering, the third one that barely made his way in just froze in place, standing in the doorway incapable of motion. I jumped out of my bed only to stand in complete shock at who stood there, in the doorway, just as shocked as I felt. Their face showing just as much disbelief as I felt.

"Cloud?... is that really you?" I finally said breaking the silence that was now in the room.

"Aeris" he asked surprised and looking at me in disbelief.

"What are you doing here? How's Tifa, your sister," I asked.

"Was about to ask you the same thing! And Tifa's doing alright."

"Man I can't believe it's really is you. I'm totally freaking out." I said stunned.

"You two know each other?" said Tseng trying to piece together what was just happened.

"Of coarse I know him he was my first crush in elementary. We only dated a few times back in the day." I responded.

"Well then if that's the case then he won't have any trouble protecting you then, am I right?" asked Tseng making his way to the door. His phone then when off.

"I am dreadfully sorry but I really have to take this." said Tseng with a deep breath. Before I could say anything he'd already stormed out the door and down the hallway.

"But sir!" replied Elena running after him leaving me alone with Reno, Zack, and Cloud.

Cloud hadn't changed much since I last saw him. His blond spiked hair coupled with those beautiful crystal blue eyes were the same as ever. The only things different about him was the uniform he wore and that his body matured since. Cloud glared at me as if confused on what just happened.

"Cloud you don't look like you changed a bit." I said with my face starting to heat up a little. Oh my I hadn't seen him in years yet he still turned me on when I looked at him.

_That couldn't be... Are my feelings I had for him still the same?_

"Well I feel strange! I feel like the odd man out." said Zack Fair itching the back of his head making me break away from my thoughts.

"Whatever, besides we really should let Aeris get dressed." responded Reno as he left the room. Tapping his E.M.R against his shoulder and walked down the hallway.

"Anyway... we'll leave you to your business! You coming Cloud?" asked Zack Fair, walking out of the room.

"Huh... yes," responded Cloud look like he snapped out of daze. He leaves after Zack and closes the door behind him to let me dress for the day.

"So what's for breakfast." I asked all the guys who sat at the kitchen table with paper worked all laid out after getting dressed in my usual attire.

"We all decided on take-out food." said Reno reading the papers and sitting a cup of coffee down.

"We were all waiting for you to finish whatever you were doing in the bathroom." said Zack

"I was fixing my hair Zack Fair." I said softly rubbing the back of my neck.

"And another thing, you don't have to call me Zack Fair. Just call me Zack. I don't mind." said Zack leaning back in his chair. His feet were on the table. With his shoes caked in mud. All I could do was glare as my anger started to rise to a boil.

Man my biggest pet peeve I had and here he was. Doing. IT.

"Is something wrong Aeris?" said Zack.

That's when my eyes started to twitched a little at him.

"I won't hold it against you this time because you didn't know. But one of my biggest pet peeves is-" I said pausing.

"Is what...?" Zack replied nonchalantly and still unaware of his wrong doing.

I coughed a little with my hand near my face. To clear my voice, after It was cleared. I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Well speak up, tell me what on your mind girl. I haven't got all day!" said Zack wanting to get an answer.

"It's your feet on the table. I can't stand dirty shoes on the table. Can you please be so kind as to get them off the table." I responded with a kind, almost eerily calm, tone.

"Oh, Sorry about that, I didn't know! I well keep that in mind so I don't accidentally do it again," remarked Zack slipping his feet fast off the table.

"Anyway Yo' are we going to go get something to eat?" asked Reno I then shot him a dirty look. "Hey, what did I do this time?" asked Reno with surprise that I give him the look.

"Hello? Did you forget your the whole reason I'm stuck here!" I replied a little peeved.

"Oh, are you talking about when I twisted your arm around your back? Sorry but I'm like that on all missions. I can't treat any one special understand?" replied Reno.

I then shake my head yes. Still unhappy about it. I then knew that if I was going to have to gain my trust with Reno, we had a long way to go.

(So how was it? Did the chapter sound even better? Did my editor and friend do a good job fixing it up or what? Any more reviewers out there reading my story? Then please leave a review of what you think!)


End file.
